


at least out loud

by hapakitsune



Series: on the brink [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wrangles himself a night at Eduardo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least out loud

The first thing Dustin says when Mark arrives at school is, "Hey, your hickeys are back."

"Yeah," Mark says casually, like he hadn't spent ten minutes in front of the mirror that morning, pressing his fingers to them and thinking of Eduardo. He's careful to hide them from his mom, zipping up his hoodie so that she can't see the red splotches across his collar. At school, though, he likes people to see them. He likes the startled looks on people's faces, as if they can't believe that geeky little Mark Zuckerberg is getting some. 

"So?" Dustin asks, following him down the hall to his locker. "Are you going to tell me who it is? Are you and Erica back together?"

"No," Mark says grumpily. "And I never dated Erica."

"Okay, sure," Dustin says. He throws himself in front of Mark's locker to stop him from opening it. "So if it isn't Erica, who is it?"

"You don't know — them," Mark says. He pushes Dustin off his locker and opens the door. "Let me get my books."

He takes his books out, then catches Dustin watching him suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing," Dustin says innocently. "Okay, Mark, see you in Bio."

"Right," Mark says vaguely. He rubs at his collar absently, biting his lip, and he closes his eyes for a moment. He's sore all over from the day before with Eduardo, and every time he moves, he remembers the way Eduardo felt wrapped around him, the way Eduardo looked at him. 

"You look happy," Christy says when Mark sits down next to her in class. She props her chin on her hand and smirks. "Secret girlfriend fuck you good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mark says, but he lets his mouth quirk up in a small smirk. 

"Oh my god, you're such a slut," Christy says cheerfully, punching him in the shoulder. 

Mark shifts in his seat and smiles at the answering twinge. He glances at the clock reflexively, then reminds himself that he shouldn't go to see Eduardo for another week anyway. He doesn't want to push too hard — he's sure Eduardo has better options than a pasty teen — but he kind of wants to go again. 

He had read a lot of stuff online in preparation for getting fucked, but nothing could have prepared him for how amazing it felt to be held in Eduardo's lap, or how intimate it was to be kissed when Eduardo was _inside_ him. 

He really wants to do it again.

*

Mark doesn't know why he hasn't told anyone about Eduardo, other than a desire to keep Eduardo from getting in trouble. Personally, he doesn't think that Eduardo has done anything wrong, but he's deeply invested in Eduardo remaining free to fuck him senseless. 

But he also kind of likes the secrecy, knowing that only he and Eduardo (and probably Delaney) know about it. He wants to keep Eduardo himself, away from the rest of his life. 

"Come on," Dustin wheedles at lunch. "You aren't going to even give me a hint?"

"No," Mark says flatly, unwrapping his sandwich and nibbling at it. "They're bug bites."

"Those are not bug bites," Dustin says. He glances around wearily, then leans across the table. In a low voice, he asks, "Is it because it's a guy?"

Mark jerks up and stares at Dustin. "What?"

"You said something earlier," Dustin says quietly. "You didn't say she. So is that why you won't tell me? Because I don't care."

"That's not why," Mark says. "He's — it is a guys, but it's none of your business."

"Sure, okay," Dustin says, eying Mark closely. "It isn't, like, uh. Someone weird?"

"What does that mean?" Mark asks, frowning. "Weird could mean anything."

Dustin rolls his eyes and says, "Never mind, you're clearly enjoying yourself. You've been smiling creepily all day, it was freaking everyone out."

Mark rubs at his neck and smirks. "I _am_ enjoying myself."

"Do you love him?" Dustin asks abruptly. 

Mark drops his sandwich and swears. He scrambles it together, cheeks hot, and doesn't meet Dustin's eyes when he says, "No."

Mark doesn't know if he's in love with Eduardo; sometimes, he thinks that he barely even knows him. He knows Eduardo likes math and sucks with computers, that he seems to enjoy slicking his hair back and that he likes sleeping with Mark. 

But Mark wants to know more than that. Eduardo is interesting, somehow, someone worthy of study. He makes absolutely no sense to Mark, and that's — kind of amazing. 

"It doesn't matter anyway," Mark tells Dustin, who is watching him with a vaguely pitying look. "It isn't like that. It's just sex."

"No it isn't," Dustin says. "I've seen your face —"

"Shut up," Mark snaps, ignoring the fact that he had been thinking about going to see Eduardo again after only one day. "I'll see you later." He gets to his feet and throws the rest of his sandwich out. 

"Come on!" Dustin calls. "Really?"

"I have stuff to do," Mark mutters, and he heads off towards his locker.

After school, Mark spends ten minutes waiting for his mom before he calls her and asks, "Where are you?"

"Oh, Mark, you forgot, didn't you?" she says, sounding harried. "Your father and I are at that wedding, you were supposed to go home with Dustin for the night."

Mark vaguely remembers his mom saying about that a few weeks ago, but he had completely forgotten about it in favor of obsessing over Eduardo. He says, "Oh. Right. Okay, I'll call him."

"Your sisters are at their friends' houses, if you need anything —"

"I'm fine," Mark says. 

"I know you are, sweetie. See you when we get back." They say goodbye and hang up. Mark looks around for Dustin, then calls him in case he is already home. 

"Hey, Markus," Dustin says cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I need you to give me a ride," Mark says, making his decision quickly. "And I need you to cover for me."

"Cover for you? Are you going to see your mysterious boyfriend again?" Dustin asks eagerly. 

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you just do this for me," Mark says, glaring at the sky since Dustin isn't around. 

"Ooh! Okay, I'm on my way!" The phone clicks off and Mark hangs up, sighing. 

Dustin pulls up in front of the school about ten minutes later, looking gleeful. "Get in, Markus!" he calls, and Mark slides in even though he hates that nickname. "So where am I taking you?"

Mark rattles off the address of Eduardo's office and Dustin punches it into his GPS. Mark sinks down in his seat and hopes, fruitlessly, that Dustin has forgotten Mark's promise. 

"So," Dustin says, waggling his eyebrows at Mark. "Who is this guy? What's the big deal?"

"You can't tell anyone," Mark says. "You understand? I will kill you and then tell your parents that you're the one that broke that vase."

"I won't tell, jeez," Dustin says. "What's the big deal? Is he a criminal or something?"

"He's twenty-six," Mark says. 

Dustin slams on the brakes. "Twenty- _six_?"

"Dustin, you're stopped in the middle of traffic," Mark says. 

"He's _ten years_ older than you?" Dustin gasps, turning to look at Mark. 

"Oh my god, this is not that big a deal," Mark complains, hunching his shoulders. "I'm turning seventeen in a couple of months."

"He's still ten years older than you. Oh my god. _Oh my god_." Dustin accelerates again, still looking thunderstruck. "How did you even meet?"

"He's my mom's financial advisor." Mark groans and says, "You're not going to tell my mom, are you?"

"I promised I wouldn't, but Mark — I mean, this isn't. You wanted this, right?" 

"Of course I did," Mark snaps. "He's the one who — I came onto _him_."

"Okay. Okay, yeah, I can believe that." Dustin shakes his head. "Yeah. Sure, I won't tell anyone. But you'll tell me if anything, um. If he does anything —"

"He wouldn't," Mark says firmly. 

"Right, but if he does —"

"He _won't_ , Dustin!" Mark crosses his arms. "Just drop me off? And if anyone asks, I spent the night at your house."

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm enabling this," Dustin groans. "Can I at least meet him?"

"No!" Mark says. 

Of course, Dustin doesn't listen and just follows Mark up to Eduardo's office. Delaney raises her eyebrows when she sees them, but dutifully goes into Eduardo's office to let him know they're there. 

"Hi," Dustin says when Eduardo emerges, elbowing Mark aside. "I'm Dustin, Mark's friend. Let's talk."

"Come _on_ ," Mark sighs. Eduardo looks baffled, but lets Dustin steer him into the office. 

Dustin closes the door and crosses his arms, trying to look serious and intimidating and failing. "Look," he says, "I just want to tell you that if anything happens to Mark —"

"Dustin, shut up," Mark says desperately. 

"— I will come after you," Dustin finishes. Eduardo blinks, looking from Dustin to Mark. "You understand?"

"Yes," Eduardo says after a moment. "I would never hurt Mark." He sounds so sincere that Mark flushes, embarrassed, and looks down at his feet. 

"Okay," Dustin says. "Well. I just wanted you to know. I'm watching you."

Mark rolls his eyes, but Eduardo just nods seriously and says, "I'm glad to know Mark has a good friend."

"Yeah," Dustin says. He looks at them, mouth pressed in a thin line. "This is weird and I don't really like it, but Mark has been happy. Like, actually smiling happy. So I'll let it go. For now," he adds. 

"Get out of here," Mark says, shoving at Dustin's shoulder. 

"I'm going," Dustin says, swatting at Mark. "See you in class."

He leaves, and Mark closes Eduardo's office door behind him. He leans against it and says, "I'm sorry, I had to tell him so that he'd give me a ride here."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Eduardo asks, coming towards him. "You were here yesterday."

"I wanted to see you," Mark says, reaching out to him. "And I — my parents are out of town tonight, I need somewhere to stay."

"Why can't you stay with your friend?" Eduardo asks. 

"Dustin. And I don't want to stay with him," Mark says. He grabs Eduardo's hand in his, heart pounding. "I want to stay with you."

"This is a bad idea, Mark," Eduardo says, looking torn, but his hand tightened on Mark's. 

"Please," Mark says, looking up through his lashes, and Eduardo visibly melts. 

"Okay," he says. "You can stay with me."

*

Eduardo lives in a surprisingly small house about half an hour from his office. He has a neatly manicured lawn and a path lined with flowers, like something out of a fairytale, and what appears to be a feral cat lounging on his doorstep. Eduardo gently nudges the cat aside with his foot, clicking his tongue quietly, and lets Mark into the house. 

The inside look like an antiques shop threw up. Mark looks around with raised eyebrows at the couch with its embroidered pillows and what looks like a quilt. "Wow."

"What?" Eduardo asks, looking self-conscious. 

"Nothing. Just, are you secretly an old lady?" Mark walks around Eduardo's living room and picks up an antique picture frame with a photo of Eduardo in it. "Everything in here is older than I am."

"Don't remind me," Eduardo says wryly. He had shrugged off his suit jacket and looks more rumpled now, his hair sticking up from running his hands through it. "I'll sleep on the couch, so let me show you where the bedroom is —"

"Don't be an idiot," Mark scoffs, dropping his backpack to the floor. He reaches out and untucks Eduardo's shirt, pulling him in. "That's not why I'm here."

"Mark," Eduardo sighs, trying to push his hands away. "We shouldn't, okay, your friend just _yelled_ at me —"

"He isn't going to tell anyone," Mark says. He drops to his knees and unzips Eduardo's trousers eagerly. "I've been thinking about this all day."

He mouths at Eduardo's cock through his black briefs and smiles when Eduardo lets out a tiny, choked noise. He inhales the tangy musk of Eduardo's skin, then pulls down Eduardo's briefs. 

Eduardo whispers Mark's name when Mark takes his dick in his mouth, his hands finally moving to rest in his hair. Mark takes Eduardo as deep as he can, using his hands to make up the difference and closes his eyes so he can focus on the taste and heft of Eduardo. 

"You're impossible," Eduardo sighs, stroking his hand down to Mark's jaw. "You know that?"

Mark makes a noise of agreement and Eduardo shudders, hips stuttering forward, and Mark chokes, surprised. Eduardo hurriedly tries to pull back, murmuring apologies. Mark shakes his head and coughs once before ducking his head back down. 

"Mark, if you want me to be good for anything else tonight," Eduardo says, panting, "you should stop soon, I'm not a teenager anymore —"

Mark feels vaguely disappointed, but pulls off with one last decadent swipe of his tongue. Eduardo's cock is flushed and arches back against his stomach, slick and shiny with spit and precome. Mark lightly traces one finger up the underside and watches in fascination as it twitches. 

"You said something about the bedroom?" Mark ask, looking up through his lashes. He's trying for coy, but he isn't sure how successful he is. 

Eduardo reaches down and lifts Mark to his feet. He rubs his thumb over Mark's lower lip gently and smiles. "Yeah. I did."

Eduardo leads the way to his bedroom, which is equally kitschy to the rest of Eduardo's house. Mark makes a face at the flowery bedspread, then takes off his sweatshirt and throws it haphazardly in the corner. Eduardo says, "Oh come _on_ and Mark turns to see him picking it up. 

"We're about to have sex and you're worried about cleanliness?" Mark takes off his shirt and jeans and lies back on the bed. "I'm ready for you."

Eduardo looks at him and sucks in a breath. He drops the sweatshirt and says, "You may have a point."

He comes to kneel on the bed between Mark, still in just his dress shirt, and says, "I want to try something, okay? Did you shower today?"

"Yeah," Mark says, and Eduardo slides gentle, but firm hands under Mark's hips. Mark lets Eduardo turn him over and exhales into the mattress when Eduardo kisses his way down his spine. 

The first flick of Eduardo's tongue against him takes him by surprise and he starts. Eduardo runs a soothing hand down his side and licks again, this time more firmly. Mark gasps and buries his face in his arms, breath coming in short hitches.

Eduardo pulls away for a moment. When he comes back, he presses a cold, slick finger in alongside his tongue. Mark had heard of this, but he hadn't ever thought he would enjoy it — but there was something about the intimate wet press of Eduardo's tongue that was impossibly arousing. He pushes hips into the comforter and hopes, vindictively, that he ruins it and Eduardo has to get a new one.

Eduardo leans up on his knees and rubs his dick against Mark's slick entrance, making Mark groan and push back until the head just dipped inside. 

"Mark," Eduardo says, pushing down between Mark's shoulder blades, "stop, I need a condom."

"No, you don't," Mark says, trying to push up again. "Unless there's something you need to tell me."

"Mark —"

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Mark says. He raises himself onto his elbows and looks over his shoulder at Eduardo. "Come _on_ , Wardo."

"Okay," Eduardo says after a moment. "Okay," he repeats, mostly to himself, and then he braces his hands on Mark's hips before sliding inside Mark. 

It's different than the last time; Eduardo's thrusts are slower, and he keeps kissing the nape of Mark's neck, murmuring so softly that Mark can barely make out the words. Mark presses back against Eduardo, liking the feeling of Eduardo's warm skin all along his back. 

"I need — I need you to —" Mark says, the words thrust out of him. Eduardo nods against him and wraps his hand around Mark, stroking him until Mark comes in a sudden, violent convulsion, spattering Eduardo's ugly bedspread and clenching around Eduardo's dick. 

"Fuck, Mark," Eduardo gasps, and he comes, a hot rush inside Mark that feels weirdly good. He licks his lips when Eduardo pulls out and he turns over, out of the wet spot, as Eduardo gets up and disappears into the adjoining bathroom. 

He comes back a moment later with damp lips and a fleck of toothpaste on his cheek. Mark wipes it off and kisses him, shifting around to feel the wet trickle of Eduardo's semen dripping out of him. "We should order pizza," he says, and Eduardo laughs, dropping his head to rest against Mark's shoulder. 

"God, Mark," Eduardo sighs. He kisses the side of Mark's head and then stretches out for the phone. "Pepperoni?"

"Bacon," Mark says. "And peppers."

"Okay," Eduardo says, and as he dials the phone, Mark watches him and thinks that he could get used to this, that he would like to come home to Eduardo every day. 

But he's not ready to share that, so he tucks it away, deep down next to the words he hasn't been able to say yet, and lies down so his head is pillowed on Eduardo's thigh. Eduardo strokes his hair absently, and Mark closes his eyes, smiling.


End file.
